


of bullets and cars

by Abbie24



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Car Chases, F/M, Fast Cars, Gun Violence, Post-Furious 7 (2015), Season/Series 08, Upstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24
Summary: brian o'conner is in Chicago helping out the intelligence unit with a casethe only problem is he may need back up som he calls in his teambrian and jay get along very well
Relationships: Brian O'Conner & Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner/Mia Toretto, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	of bullets and cars

Looking a the building across the street I took note of the people coming and going, crossing the road I to a look at the wall of fallen officers and made my way inside the building as I dodge officers I made my way to the front desk where a woman was talking to some officers and giving them there orders for the day walking up I smiled and introduced myself to her “ special agent brian o’conner, im here to see hank Voight about a case “ while I said this taped my foot on the ground.

looking around the station I saw the gate that led to the upper level I noticed different things on the poster board when I heard a buzz and turned to see a man walking towards me “ agent o’conner, hank Voight intelligence unit” .

nodding my head I introduced myself “ brian, lead the way “ walking up the two flights of stairs I was lead into a bullpen where there were desks and computers and a group of people looking at a broad full of suspects and other information

“ listen up , with everything going on with this case i called in a favor with the FBI , this is agent brian o’conner from LA “ 

Looking up i saw eyes giving me attention , it took me back to the nights at 1327 with the crew , “ as voight said the FBI have been looking for this person for the last 2 years my team and i have came close to taking them down, and is there anyway i could move my car to “ 

Once i got the go ahead to move my car into the lock up i walked outside and down the street to the skyline that was parked and climbed into the front and switched on the engine and checked my radio and sent an update to dom and mia .

As i parked the skyline i saw the looks of the intelligence team at the sound of the engine climbing out in walked to the trunk mad opened it up , i grabed out my vest and gun case ,along with my laptop and the flies for voight , the thing was the person we are hunting is cipher , i still hate her for hurting dom and letty shuting the tunk i head back over to the team and we head back inside to start the case from the beging   
  
my plan for tonight was to head out out with ruzke and halstead to a local bar called " mollys " , then hit the race scene for a couple hours before i head into work the next day and call in dom , mia and letty for some help .

* * *

as i drove to to the bar behind halstead i knew i was gonna get some lookes from the locals parking the skyline i headed over the halstead and walked with him into k, the bar , it had a good engey but i felt a little out of place without dom watching my back put i ordered a beer and meet some people , meeting the members of firehouse 51 and halsteds brother will was interesting .

i talked for a while before i said my goodnight to intellagince and headed out , getting in the skyline i drove to the races and entered the next one as i did i became the " snowman" and reved the engine the race was an easy win so i got out and looked around , i gained information on cipher and what her play is .

the next moring before i headed into work i called dom and asked if he would beable to come to chiargo to help me out and knowing dom he would be here in 48 hours so i headed into work for the day i just hope dom gets here soon i need him watching my six . 


End file.
